Devils and wizards
by Legendary Dark Knight Dante
Summary: Harry leaves Hogwarts to find and confront Voldemort. However, someone thinks he can't succeed alone and hires a deamon hunter to protect him. Meanwhile, MI5 bgins investigations on the mayhem caused by Voldemort. Harry Potter Devil may cry Spooks crossov
1. Legal bits and spatio time location

Harry Potter and the Black Gardian.

Part 1 : First things first : legal stuff and spatio time coordinates.

Okay then hi every one. This is the first fanfic I've ever done, allthough I'm currently writting another novel ( in french). For my first go at this I've decided to start with a bang by making, not a crossover between two things, but three. These three being Harry Potter, Devil May Cry, and Spooks. Weird combo, huh ?

Before I start I give the usual disclimer wich is : Harry Potter's rights are owned by J.K. Rowling, Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom, and Spooks by BBC . I do not have the rights for these things. None of them called and said : « (name deleted), we would like you to do a crossover using our marerial without paying us any royalties whatsoever. »

Nope, they probably wont even ever know this exists.

Next thing, this story will contain quite a load of fight and violence ( like the average Devil May Cry), some language, possible references to today's world events, and very mild sexual references ( no more than in the last Harry Potter). So I'm giving it a T rating. If anyone feels it should be changed, please tell me. This text does not in any way have any political or moral message in it . I do not share the eventual prejudices of one or more characters of the story. With the exception of the real world context ( such as Heathrow is in London), all this story is fictionnal and any ressemblance to existing or having existed people would be really sad.

Ok now the boring disclaimer is done, lets do the last technical bit. The story being a cross-over, it is a good idea to tell when the story is located compared to the fictions it takes from.

Harry Potter : It happens after « the half blood prince » and therefore is my version of the « last » Harry Potter.

Devil May Cry : It takes place after DMC 2 and Shin Megami Tensei : Nocturne. ( assuming one takes the human end in SMT).

Spooks : It happens in the fisrt half of the third season, ie not long after Tom Quin leaves, during the brief Adam/Danny/Zoe period.

Okay for those of you who haven't fallen asleep out of boredom, the story start in the next chapter. Don't hesitate sending me feedback or criticism. At least I'll know someone read it.


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Omens

Chapter 1 : Strange Omens 

It was a full moon night but this office was still open for some reason. The room was medium sized and looked old. The front window was colored red by the light of the luminescent sign above it. The place was quite surreal. The walls were covered by stands where odd trophies were proudely displaid. They would of looked like normal hunting trophies if it wasn't for the fact that none of them were from wood or even safari animals. These were giant insects heads, faces of damned creatures, and extemly menacing looking antic weapons, some of them encastrated in the previous trophies. Like to contrast with this theme, Hard metal rock was being played by a jukebox wich was proudly standing under two crossed scimmetars : one was fire red and the other was sky blue. Next of it was a large pool table ready for a game, two sticks leaning against it.

The room was completed by a desk in the back of it. On it were lying all sorts of item : a old looking telephone, an obscured picture of a woman, a half eaten pizza and a night dark, highly crafted handgun. On it's side could be read in golden letters « Ebonny and Ivory ». And behind that desk was a man. Despite his white hair, the man looked no more than 30 years old. His outfit was unusuall : He was entirely clad in black and red. Red trousers, red coat with it's front covered by what would look like a black breastplate, only, it was of the same material as the rest of the outfit. One of his black gloved hands was lying on the gun whereas his right hand war grabing one of the pieces of the almost finished pizza. It had almost arrived at his mouth when the door opened. He put it down and looked at his guest. The person who had just entered wasn't that big, barely 1m65, but his monk like cloak that obscured his face gave him an ominuous look. Before the first man could talk, he shut the door and presented himself :

« Evening, I am the person who called a bit earlier about a problem. »

The man in red removed his hand from the dark gun and looked with his deep blue eyes at his guest.

« When you called, you gave the password, that obviously means you have an interesting job for me. » He had insisted on the word interesting, almost as a subtle threat to the other man.

He seemed to understand the underlying message and continued :

« Yes, the job I wish to give fits quite well in …. your domain. » He looked towards a gigantic two handed sword that had bat wings as a guard and the blade coming out of what looked like a dragon's head. It was planted in some sort of goat's skull hanging on the wall.

« Yes, exactly in your domain » He muttered with some satisfaction in his voice..

« I wish to hire you to protect a young man…

He was interupted by the man in red who rose up to meet him.

« Whoa ! whoa ! wait a minute, you're confusing me with a bodygard here. I don't do that kind of stuff ! »

The other man didn't have the slightest kind of movement. He just answered :

« Wait until I finish please. His ennemies are the sort you are used to dealing with, and their leader is a formidable foe. This young man has in mind to fight him but he will have no chance alone, that's why I wish you to help him… »

The man in red sat back on his chair and smilled for the first time since the other man's entrance. It was a predatory smile, one of a man waiting for the kill . he just said

« Do go on…


	3. Chapter 2: A rainy day

As you have probably guessed, our man in red in none less than the famous deamonhunter himself: Dante. Voldie is in deep trouble now. ( snigger snigger). Now, for something completely different :

Chapter 2: A rainy day

It was raining outside … again. Ron looked out the window from the kitchen and sighed. This summer had been the most depressing he had ever since he came to Hogwarts.

Was it the weather, that had been gloomy all summer, the fact that Voldemort was back and active, Dumbledore's untimely demise, the fact that Harry was yet to be heard of, or even maybe the fact that these dementors were breeding fast?

Ron couldn't tell, and really didn't feel like thinking about that.

This summer hadn't been without joy he recalled. Bill and Fleur's wedding, Hermione staying over as always, much to his delight. Hadn't it been for her, Ron wouldn't have even bothered getting up in the morning. But now, more than ever, he was glad to have her by his side. She could be as comforting as she could be annoying, witch was something. Speaking of the devil, it was her coming down the stairs.

« Morning Ron. »

Well at least, the first person he heard wasn't his hysterical mother telling every' one to move on.

« Morning pet. »

He greeted her arrival with a small kiss before serving her some cereal. It was all that was left for breakfast anyway. She pored some milk and started eating through. He noticed that was the first time she wasn't enthusiastic about going back to Hogwarts. Normally she would be triple checking her supplies, reading all her books in advance and even trying out new spells. But not this time, she was probably as down as him.

Hogwarts, when Dumbledore had got murdered by Snape, they had thought for a period, that they were going to shut down for good the place. But then, Fudge, the minister of magic, had done something which had really baffled him. He had showed he had guts and publicly challenged Him by maintaining the school open as a « proof » that wizards would not let themselves live under fear. Ron of course, realised it was probably a propaganda operation, but he, in a way, admired Fudge's effort to repent himself for denying Voldemort's return. He was, however, quite curious on whom was going to take Dumbledore's job.

« Hey, who do you recon is going to be our next principal ? »

Hermione raised her head, thinking about that.

« Well, one thing for sure, I hope it isn't Umbridge again. That woman, and when I say women, I mean at the largest sense of the word, is really not welcome in my mind.

After the fiasco she had, I think the chances of having her back are the same of Fred and George choosing to finish studies. »

Hermione laughed at his joke, almost knocking down the cereal packet on the table.

« What so funny? »

It was his younger sister, Ginny, the youngest Weasley around. Well, at least until Bill and Fleur decided to have one that is. She was even downer than them. Last year, her and Harry's relation had gone to a rather different level. Him choosing to leave was a real blow for her, and during the whole summer, she was almost expecting him to come back at some point. Thing of course he hadn't done so far. Hermione decided to answer:

« We were discussing on the identity of our next headmaster.

- My bet is on them promoting McGonagall. She has rank seniority, and she knows how to handle things.

- Good point. Didn't think about that.

Ginny continued.

« What I wonder however is who's becoming our Defence against the dark arts teacher.

- Or more importantly, is he gonna turn out renegade or plain incompetent..

- Maybe both, like Quirrel.

This time, even Ginny snorted at this one. It was better to start the year with some laughs…. While they still had something to laugh about.

Meanwhile, somewhere in London, a young boy was reading the news in a pub. The headlines read:

30 MUGGLES SLAUGHTERED IN TUBE BY MAD DEATHEATER .

Under the title could be seen the picture where muggle policemen were examining the crime scene for clues. He could even see the coroner's examining the dead bodies, looking for an explanation to their death. He knew they wouldn't find out. They were killed by the Aveda Kedabra curse, the deadly one. He had seen it happen to many good people. His mother, for a start, although he was too young to remember. He was the only knowne one to have survived it. His name was Harry Potter. These sorts of articles were becoming far too common. Since last year, Deatheaters were acting for overtly, going on killing rampages on both wizard and muggle. It was so bad, the ministry was having the greatest trouble covering all that up, as the nation was going through the psychosis of a terrorist threat. In a way, they were right. That bastard Voldemort was nothing more than a terrorist, preying on innocent people to rise to power. But where they were wrong was that he was far more dangerous than that. For one thing, he was a very powerful wizard. For a second, he was invincible for all practical purposes. The Horcruxes. These cursed artefacts created by doing a great evil, that made their creator invincible, at least, until they were destroyed.

That was Harry's plan. Find the Horcruxes, destroy them, kill Voldemort. Of course that was easier said than done. He had hid them well and didn't confess to all his servants where he had hidden them. So Harry was pretty much in a stalemate so far. But he had to go on, his soul was screaming for it. He wanted revenge: for his parents, for Dumbledore, for all the innocent victims he ever made, and for himself. Hadn't it been for him, Harry would have had a happy childhood, he would have lived with his parents, he would have visited Sirius every summer, and he would have never lived at the Dursley's. He would have had a normal wizard childhood.

But his thoughts were interrupted by a cloaked man sitting at the same table as him. Harry couldn't make up his face, and that worried him deeply. He got his wand out of his inside pocket, ready just in case.

" Greetings young man. Are you Harry Potter, the son of James and Lilly Potter ?

Depends.. Who's asking ?

Do not fear, young one. I wish only that to assist you in your quest.

OK, there Harry was really spooked. The man knew about him and his mission. What was he to do. Think fast Harry.

- The objects you are looking for are very well concealed. You will not be able to find them alone. He is a very careful … man, Harry. And, as in the first place you explored, they are well guarded.

How did he know about he and Dumbledore's expedition? What if it were a trap?

- That is why I decided to call help. All that I ask of you is to accept it when it comes young man.

At these words, and before Harry could react, the man raised and prepared to leave the place.

- One last piece of advice, use the back door when you leave.

Harry wasn't sure what these sinister words meant and when about to ask noticed the man wasn't anywhere to be seen anymore. Oh boy, that was creepy. What kind of help was he talking about ? Harry didn't know but he decided it was time to leave. Considering this man found him, and what he said, who knows what else is on the way?

Hermione looked out of the window as Mr Weasley's car parked at London Kings Cross station. The weather was just as bad here as it was back there. London looked dull and grey from their car. Was this a side effect of the uncontrolled breeding of the dementors ? She didn't think so. It this was the case, ice would also be forming. Temperature tended to go low when they were around. She guessed it was just bad luck. Well at least life goes on for some of us, she thought.

Arthur got out of the car and started unloading their personal items while every one else got out. Hermione looked around, there were the usual load of people, as well as some armed police patrolling around, the place almost looked like an airport. They occasionally checked people out. The suspicious sort, like this odd man dressed in red. Boy, what a way to stick out of the crowd. She almost wandered if he was a wizard of some sort for a second. That red trenchcoat with some sort of black front vest. That wasn't the strangest part of his look. The strangest was the totally white hair he had, despite Hermione not giving him more than thirty tears old. He was maybe an albino of some kind. Whatever, she had more urgent to think about. She took her bags and put them on a trolley Mrs Weasley had found while she was contemplating the strange man.

- Hey Herm, I'm here..

It was Ron, giving her a suspicious look.

- See anything you like.

- No no, I just thought that guy was pretty odd looking. Was wandering if he was the next one.

- We'll see that soon. Let's go to 9 ¾ before the train goes without us.

Thank goodness I left E and I in the bike, or else I would of been fried. London cops were even more paranoid than the post 9/ 11 NY ones. And that was saying. In that county they outlawed having weapon, which, on one hand meant not every loony got to own one, but on the other hand, made daemon hunting a far more difficult job. It was a good thing he had those two side compartments in his bike. They were very practical when it came to transporting weapons around. Dante had a charm put on them that made what was stored inside stealth to X ray and weapon detectors. He only had it recently although it would of been damn useful during that thing in Tokyo. He had only being able to take E and I, as well as Rebellion there, despite the fact that this was probably the mission in which a lot of devil arms would of been the most useful. Oh well, he had survived the conception, and brought back Earth to normal. Well helped doing that last thing. The recreating Earth thing was the doing of that Japanese kid, with of course his help.

But that was the past. Today's mission was on a smaller scale: help that Harry Potter kid snuff some psycho called Voldemort. Now that guy was an asshole. Dante knew about the reclusive wizard community. How they hid their powers, and even whole society from the rest of the world. They lived in a world of their own, almost literally. Different schools, different governments, even their own sport events. It was them, Dante had come to realise, over the years of work, that the covering up all the supernatural stuff: daemons, werewolves, dragons, vamps, even their own renegades. Well, part of it anyway. The regular humans, or muggle as wizards called them, government were active in this too. Back in the USA, it used to be the STARS unit, until the Racoon City tragedy where they were disbanded, and replaced by what the called First Encounter Assault Recon or FEAR. Here, it was more vampire orientated with the Hellsing foundation and the now gone Council. Wizards were kind of arrogant in thinking that humans couldn't see what was going on. Some of them did, and acted about it, occasionally calling him or normal daemonhunters such as Lady to do the cleaning up. He wandered how Hellsing was taking the current events. He knew they were critically understrengh since the artificial vamps business. He was very impressed in the way they had, somehow manage to cover up the fight between Alucard, their main hitman, or hitvamp more accurately, and that Incognito one. He heard it had been one hell of a party. Pity Dante hadn't been there at the time, could of been fun.

Dante looked around, he knew the wizard kids used a secret train to go to their school, the 9 3/4 . He was waiting here, just in the unlikely case the kid decided to go back to school rather than pursuing his vendetta. He had already seen a few people go through , like this redhead family for example. He continued waiting for the official departure time for the train, and still seeing no 4 eyed kid with a lightning scar on his forehead, decided to go back on his bike and look elsewhere.

" OK Adam, you brief everyone here about the situation.

That was Pierce, MI-5 director saying that. Danny figured it was most probably about the recent serial killings that were going on all over the country and, if Danny had heard true, in other countries as well.

- Yes everyone. We've recently had a call on the tip line. We couldn't identify the caller, but his info was most… interesting. He seems to point out a cult lead by guru naming himself Voldemort.

- Sounds like a Star Wars badie's name to me.

That was a snide comment from Zoë, who didn't seem to take that lead very seriously. She was in a almost permanent bad mood since her row with her fiancée.

- Yes Zoë, he might have a pathetic name, but this is our only lead.

- Are we thinking about some sort of apocalypse cult like they had in Japan with the Tokyo metro sarin gas attack.

- Seems like it at first glance. But the responsibles of the attack are doing a good job in staying hidden. We don't even know how some of them are dead yet.

- What do you mean, we don't know how they died ? Aren't the medics able to find out ?

- That's the odd thing. No wounds, no poison, no bio weapon. The doctors say they just ceased to live for no apparent reason.

People were baffled. Unless they somehow all got a heart attack at the same time, they couldn't see what did it. Their thoughts were interrupted by Ruth, MI-5 official nerd, tapping on the conference's room's window, holding papers in her hand. Harry Pierce signed her to come in.

- Anything interesting you've got ?

- Well yes actually. I've being looking at the arrivals over the last few day's in England and one person stands up.

- Who's that ?

- It's a detective named .. Dante Sparda. An American person.

- Sorry Ruth, but what does that have to do with us ?

Zoë was a bit curious on the man .

- He specialises in weird stuff. Cults, haunted castles, that sort of thing.

- Let me guess, he's here to look onto that cult.

- Likely, he was spotted at London King's Cross earlier this morning. He seemed to be on a observing mission, was waiting for someone.

- Who ?

- Whoever it was he didn't show up. He just took his bike and left.

Pierce sighed loudly.

- Great, just what we need. A gun blazing cowboy to add a spark to the explosive cocktail.

Adam was staying silent thinking about the events.

- What about if we had him followed ?

Adam caught instantly everyone's attention there. Danny wondered what the transferred MI-6 agent had in mind.

- Seems to me that he's not come here just by some rumours. I think someone hired his services and he's got something specific in mind when coming here. Which means, he must have some inside info on the current events.

- So what do you suggest ? CCTV ?

- That, followers. Ruth, does he have a place to stay here ?

- Not as far as I've seen. He hasn't stopped to rest so far. I'll have him bugged as soon as.

Harry rise up.

- So let's do that. I'd appreciate it if we made some progress in the next days. A round table has been called for in 3 days, and it would look good if we had something to show them.

The round table. That was something. The leaders must be thinking things are bad to call it. As most people in MI-5, Danny only knew it by name. What happened there was pure speculation, even for MI-5 agents. He knew simply it involved all Britain's security leaders and was united only in the most grievous situations. The last time had been after the unsuccessful attempt by one of theirs to infiltrate a weird cult. The guy had been found the next day floating on river Thames impaled on a British flag. He simply knew that last one had had some sort of an attack.

So, things are slowly building up, hey? Don't worry, next chapter will offer it's deal of action and of Dante kicking evil's ass (both literally and not, thanks to Beowulf). As you can see, there are multiple references to many things: Buffy, FEAR, Hellsing ( the anime, not the mangas that I have never read sorry.) and even Resident Evil. I like multiple crossovers, I really do. So what does next chapter promise ? As Dante would say:

"LOOKS LIKE IT'S GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A PARTY ! "


	4. Chapter 3:You got the wrong man

Action has been a little slow so far but things are about to speed up. So stay tuned. Just so you have a mental image, Dante's bike is like Cloud's one in FF7 Advent Children, only in dark red and black.

Chapter 3: You got the wrong man.

Harry considered the last words the mysterious man said: " I recommend you leaving by the back door".

Had he been an enemy he would of already acted, in a way or another. Right now, Voldemort's clan kind of lacked subtlety in it's methods: killing sprees, kidnapping, full public murders ( that left no witnesses). An ambush was unlikely. He decided to follow the man's advice and leave using the back door. As he went towards it, no one gave him a second look. They just kept going on at their activities. As he opened the back door, he heard the front one open. Quickly, he went through and almost closed it behind him. Through the small opening, he could see the two men who came in. The first one seemed high on the testosterone, being tall, with a lot of muscle. He had short straight hair which had an odd grey colour, not without reminding the colour of a wolf pelt. He wore a dark leather jacket with dark jeans. His physique wasn't without reminding him of the post bite Bill. Damn a werewolf ! That was a problem. He knew Voldemort had a few under his order.

The other one was quiet different: He was tall but not nearly as muscular as his companion. He had long black hair that went a bit down on his also black jacket. He had dark sunglasses that really contrasted with his pale white skin.

They were both launching predatory looks around the pub, apparently looking for someone. One of the waitresses went to see them.

- Good morning, do you want a table ?

The thinnest looked at her, giving her a small smile before answering:

- Thanks, we are looking for a friend of ours. Maybe you've seen him. He's young. Got black hair, gigantic glasses, some funny scar on his forehead..

Harry knew the man was talking about him. He'd better not stay around.

- Oh yes, he was here a couple of minutes ago. He must have left barely a few moments ago. Bad luck, you seem to have just missed him.

The thin man still kept his smile, apparently trying to charm the waitress.

- Oh well, we'll go then. We might be still able to catch him. Have a nice day.

As the waitress went away, he gave her a lustful look. His friend seemed to notice.

- We've got a job to do. It's not time to think about food.

The thin man just answered him with a disappointed look before leaving the pub.

Harry knew he'd better go far from here very quickly. They looked like the sort you'd rather not mess with. Well, unless you had a deathwish or some very big powers. Neither of which Harry had.

The train was about to start and Hermione and Ron had no trouble finding a place in the half empty train. Seemed like attendance wasn't going to be all that high this year. Hermione presumed that parents weren't all willing to have their children away from them during this crisis period. Hogwarts had lost its sanctuary reputation. People weren't even guarantied safety their according to them. That despite Fudge putting over 30 aurors to guard the school. Even her parents were very nervous about sending her away. She had convinced them by saying that she was probably far safer in Hogwarts with its 30 aurors than in London with its repetitive multiple murders.

They finally chose an empty compartment and settled down there. Ron put his luggage on the overhead bin before settling down.

" I hope classes won't be too full this year.

- Very funny Ron. People are compromising their education by not coming, you realise that.

- Probably feel safer at home. Can't blame them with what happened really.

- You know they are not any safer at home.

- I know, I know. But screwed for screwed, they might as well spend their last days in family.

- Boy, you're an optimist Ron.

- It's a bit hard to remain positive with Dumbledore dead, Voldemort free and roaming, Snape going rogue, and Harry still missing.

Hermione saw Ron realising that mentioning Harry was a bad idea. Ginny's face expression turned very gloomy. She was probably very worried for him. She had hopped until the last second he would somehow come. But this hoped got broken at this precise second where the train left. There was no way Harry would come now.

Ealsewhere…

- Damn, where is that bloody Rooster's Street ?

Dante was looking at the map but couldn't find the damn place. Devil and Angel, a local pub owned by one of Enzo's contacts. He told Dante it was on Rooster's street, at London eastend, but Dante couldn't find it. This was really starting to piss him off ! He didn't like leaving his bike alone too long without his surveillance. Not that he feared of having it stolen. More to the fact that Cerberus that was guarding it might simply annihilate anyone getting to close to it. And that place. Something was very wrong about it. It seemed gloomy and cold. Dante could even see his breath, which, in December, would be perfectly expected, but in the beginning of September ! Looking down on the puddles, he could see they had frozen.

- _RUN DANTE !_

What ? Dante turned around. That voice, it was so familiar. Despite that, there was no one there.

- _You mustn't come out !_

Dante kept looking around, but the street was entirely desert, save for Dante himself.

- _No matter what happens keep hiding…_

That was his mother's voice. Dante started showing signs of confusion.

- _Dante_

He drew Ebony and Ivory, his dual handguns. If some fucking daemon was messing with his mind, he was gonna pay it.

- _You mustn't…._

It was getting colder. Yes, that was not natural.

- _AAAAA!_

That scream, his mother's scream, it almost terrorised Dante. He began seeing dark creatures under black cloaks circling him. That, he could deal with.

- Hey pals, you're wasting you're time. You got the wrong man. It's a small guy who's got your bosses ring. He's usually found around the shire. I'd start searching there if I were you. Ask for Frodo Baggings.

The second class Nazghul didn't seem to understand Dante taunting. Looking closer, Dante thought they reminded him more of the sins back at Mallet Island that Saurons slaves in The Lord of the Rings movies. Either way, they were dead.

Before any could react, Dante jumped backwards opening fire with his weapons.

BULLET TIME !

Dante started shooting like crazy on the creatures filling them all with lead. Only one went down. The others tried to approach him. He understood he had to change strategy.

- What, don't like my two pals ? Then let me present you Beowulf !

The Beowulf gauntlets and boots materialised themselves on Dante. They were the only weapons he could carry without them revealing themselves until he needed them. The other difference with other devil arms was that, in opposite of them that more ( like Nevan) or less (like Alastor) willingly obeyed him, Beowulf had being killed by Vergil before being changed into a weapon. It was his soul, but he was dead. Just as well, Dante didn't think he would be that glad to serve the "seed of that excrement Sparda."

DULL!

They all tried to jump on him. Bad plan. Dante concentrated his strength and hit the ground real hard with his left fist.

- GO TO HELL !

The volcano technique send shockwaves of light into the hooded daemons that sent them flying all around the street.

CRAZY !

He didn't leave them the time to recover that he charged the closest Nazghul doing him an Real Impact before beating the crap outa him in mid air

BLAST !

. From there he did a diagonal on one the remaining creatures, annihilating him with the Killer Bee.

ARE YOU READY !

The last creature nearly got him by behind but Dante did a circular kick, destroying the last one with it.

SWEET !

Dante looked around the street for any remaining creature but saw none. Just when things were getting fun. It's always like that. Beowulf dematerialised leaving a regular looking Dante.

Now, where the hell is that bloody pub ?

Dante hadn't had the time to think about that that something jumped on him from behind.

A deep sinister voice went _" They're dead."_

He turned and found one of the Nazghuls was on him trying to get near it's obscured face close to Dante's.

"_Sparda's human… women"_

As he was being drawn he could feel the creature trying to absorb something out of his body: his soul.

" _All of them ?"_ This time, it was another voice, a voice Dante new far to well: Mundus.

It was like the soulstealers back at Temen-ni-gru only, they didn't mess up his mind like that.

" _I killed all of them"._

Enraged by these memories, the devil inside Dante showed it's face. He devil triggered, sending the thing in the air before Dante shot it with electric bolts from E and I. It vanished like the others once dead. Dante turned back human, but kept his guns out until he judged the coast was clear.

Devils running free in the streets of England. No wonder they decided to call him for assistance. Maybe that dark wizard wasn't such a loser as Dante thought he was. Either way, he was heading for a world of pain once Dante found him.

Leaving the place, Dante never noticed the shadowy figure observing him from the roof of one of the building.

" So the turmoil of England has attracted you, like a moth to a fire. You are so predictable Dante. You have not brought our father's legacy with you I see. Very well. With you here, who is going to stop me from taking it back."

The shadowy figure went away, leaving the dark knight to his hunt.

It had taken him over ten minutes to find the street, but he finally found it. Well, he found the pub anyway. The street's name was actually Goose's street. You could reeeeally count on Enzo to give right directions.

The place was rather cool. Good metal music, pool tables, slot machines, pressurised beer, Dante suddenly felt at home. There was just a barman behind the table. A bit chubby, bold, middle aged Indian person as far as he could tell.

- Well well, judging by the weird clothing you're wearing, I'd say you're Enzo's pal.

- We'll say that. Meanwhile, I'd like a beer, just had a tough fight.

- Yeah, there's some freaky ass shit going on here right now. People missing, some found dead later. Even the Russian Mafia controlled Moscow seems safe compared to here.

Saying that, the waiter poured some Guiness into a beer glass.

- By the way, Enzo never told me your name. I'm Ashim Rushdie.

- Dante Sparda, pleased to meet you. I'm kinda here because of the freaky ass shit. I specialise in it.

- So I was told. I'm even starting to believe some of the things said in the streets are true.

That caught Dante's attention. If people started noticing the supernatural, then things were getting real ugly.

- What sort of thing ?

- Vamps, werewolves, crazy cults. Some guy said he even saw those things that hunt Frodo in the Lord of the Rings movies.

So, he wasn't the only one they attacked. That meant they weren't probably after him specifically.

- That was the tough fight I mentioned.

The barman looked at him with some sort of disbelief.

- What were they, some wackoes or something.

- You don't wanna know. Anyway, have your heard of some guy named Voldemort.

- Nope, doesn't ring a bell..

- The dark lord maybe ?

Ashim looked thoughtful.

- Yeah, I think I heard one of my clients mention him. Was drunk before even coming in here. I had to kick him out because he sounded like a doomsday prophet saying the dark lord had returned and some other crap. You mean this guy is real ?

- Yup, like you and me. This nutter case is after some kid called Harry Potter. Ever heard of him?

- Sorry never heard of him either.

Dante took a sip of his beer. This talk would take a long time.

So, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry to the HP hardcores for calling the dementors Nazghuls, but that's what they remind Dante of. Just so you know, the two new characters Harry sees are my own creation ( slightly based on Kadaj's gang I'll admit).

Other thing, all fights involving Dante will have the style gauge. ( D C B A S SS SSS).

Sorry in advance to the Vergil fans, but his role will be small, his actions only introducing a future fiction I'll be writing.


	5. Chapter 4: Spooks in the mist

So, after seeing a demo of our favourite half-devil in action, it is time for the plot to thicken a bit… BUWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

Introducing: Victoria Ceras from Hellsing.

Chapter 4: Spooks in the mist.

After careful thinking, or more accurately, a sudden rash decision, Harry decided to follow the two individuals that were hunting for him, almost literally. After all, Harry's goal was to confront Voldemort, and that wasn't going to happen as long as he was going to hide. He needed clues to find the Horcruxes and there was only one way for that: find leads. And these two were the best Harry got.

Of course, he was taking precautions doing that. The cloak of invisibility, combined with Harry keeping distance from them should hopefully avoid detection. He knew by experience that werewolves had a keen sense of smell, so he should look out for that too. Hopefully, the werewolf didn't know his odour yet, and even so, wouldn't be able to separate it from those of other people walking around.

The cat and mouse game lasted nearly all afternoon, as the two presumed deatheaters chose to walk to wherever they were headed. Harry was starting to get tired from having to sneak in his cloak, having to avoid all the pedestrians that were cruising the streets. At least the terror caused to the muggles by the recent killing had one positive aspect if not anything else: there were few people to ditch. He had crossed almost half of London like this, from Westend to the docks. Harry was starting to get pretty worried about there course, what was here that was so important ? Then they changed course, they took a turning in a small street. Harry wasn't to enthusiast at the idea of following them. What better place for an ambush if they noticed

him ?

After about thirty seconds of thought, Harry decided to look around the corner. What he saw was the entrance of a very large warehouse. But the two people were nowhere to be seen. Did they go inside ? Harry had no way to be sure. Following some thinking, Harry decided to walk away, taking a mental note of the place and the way to get there. He would come back at night.

Meanwhile, in Hyde Park.

Zoë was starting to wonder if the contact would show up. Pierce had made a good point in showing he wanted info about these events. The famously secretive "round table" was taking place tomorrow and they needed to show something. MI-5, having lost credibility with the murder of the Chief Commander of British forces that had formerly believed to be Tom's doing, followed by the murder of one of their agents found impaled on the Thames, after a highly confidential mission that had certainly gone wrong. Zoë seemed to remember there was some weird stuff at the time too. She took mental note in asking Pierce about this next time she saw him.

Right now, she was sitting on a bench, waiting for he informant to show up. She had made a few calls around amongst her informants. All she had got so far were either clueless people, or some plain afraid. Whoever was behind this mess seemed very intimidating. Only one had agreed to talk, but not on the phone. He gave her _rendez-vous_ here, right now.

She suddenly heard a noise from under the bench. A little melody it seemed… like a mobile one. She checked under the bench and found one. She answered it.

- Yes ?

The voice on the other side was his. He seemed terrified.

- OK, glad to see you came. There isn't much time. So I'll be quick.

- Go on..

- I have a lead on the guys who are causing all this shit here. Well, I think.

- What do you mean ?

- I can't say on the phone. They …. They have ways of listening.

The man was really scared, even more than the average IRA informant.

- I'll tell, everything I know, even for free, but I need protection, a lot of protection.

- Just tell me where you want to be fetched and I'll come.

- No, you don't understand, the people, they are very powerful, far more than you can imagine.

- If it's the Russian Mafia..

- No, it's far worse… I need a heavy team to pick me up. Guys with big guns, a solid transport..

- I'll try to see what I can..

- I want the answer now..

Zoë hesitated. This could potentially be a big lead. If it were a crackpot, Pierce would be furious. But, on the other hand, not as furious as he would be if he found out that Zoe ignored a potentially good lead.

- Very well, where do you want to be picked up ?

- Wait for me at the Trafalgar square at 6 a clock. Keep the phone. I want you in that ride.

- I'll be there.

He cut contact. Zoë dialled immediately Special Branch.

_Later…_

- Nice work Zoe.

A rare compliment from Harry Pierce. Adam considered it a good omen. For the first time since this whole affair started, they had some possibly usefull info.

The guy Zoe brought in had spilled his guts without them even asking him questions. What he basicly said was that these weirdoes, as he called them, had payed him to smuggle some crates from the USA. He did it frequently without asking any questions. But at some point, recently, there was an incindent in the ship carrying the crates and one got broken, releasing "something" aboard. It was some kind of big spider, a REALLY big spider. One of the guards took the initiative of shooting the thing, before some unluncky designed volonteers had to throw it overboard.

- When we told them what hapened, one of the guys got really pissed off, and shot the guy with some sort of green death-ray while pronouncing some weird stuff. They made it clear that if something else went wrong, my crew would be envying him.

After that, he started wondering about the partnership and tried to find a way of getting out of it. Only, they weren't the kind of people you parted from. He accepted to help MI-5 in exchange of full protection until they git the group.

His thoughts were interupted by Danny's small breiffing.

- OK, so the guy only ever met two of them: The first one is a grey haired caucasian, about 30 years old, 1m90 tall, thick muscles, and yellows eyes according to him. Certainly lenses. The second guy is a long black haired caucasian. About 27, more slender than his friend. He said they met in a warehouse in the docks.

Harry looked satisfied.

- Good good, Adam, what do you recommend?

- Well, we don't know for sure yet how many are in there, or if our indic is correct. I recommend having a discreet look in there, with special branch in standby if anything goes wrong.

- OK, Zoe, Danny, how do you feel about a trip in the docks ?

_Still later_

Harry was under his cloak once more. He was moving stealthly across the warehouse district. He had encountered now one but a couple in a car, but they didn't notice him. He finally got to the street where he had lost the two potential deatheaters. All he could see there now was a rather tastesly dressed woman, some kind of prostitute he guessed. He was getting closer to the door when it opened, reveiling the two stooges.

- Well, well. If that isn't a pleasant surprise.

- So, what can I do for you, good looking ?

The thin man was chatting the prostitute under the bored eyes of his strong friend.

- A lot my dear, a lot. Here's some cash, just for a small taste before I go anywhere with you.

The woman looked at the money the long haired man was showing her before taking it.

- Go ahead, taste.

The man went for a kiss on her neck. She shuddered, seeming to feel some intense pleasure under the embrace. It's only after a few secons Harry realised what the guy meant by "a taste".

Blood was flowing down. A vampire ! Things just got far worse for Harry now. He knew from defence against dark art lessons, that once someone was bit by a vampire, there was no hope. Their destiny was either to become a mindless goul, or if the vampire decided so, another vampire like them, feuded to their master.

- What the... FREEZE!

Harry turned. A short haired blond woman was aiming the vampire with a handgun. He let the corpse of the prostitute down, an anoyed look in his face.

- Has anyone ever told you it's rude to interupt someones dinner ?

He didn't seem to take seriously the threat of a gun pointed at him. He needn't be. Vampires were almost imune to conventional muggle weaponry and even some offensive spells. That woman had no chance against him.

- I don't know who the hell you are, but you are going to lie down against the ground, and your pal too !

He didn't even listen to her, he was slowly walking towards her.

- Now now, aren't we nervous ?

- One more step and I shoot you. Get it ?

He just kept walking.

BANG!

She shot him straight in the head, a precise shot, a professional one. Was she a cop or something. His glasses flew out, revealing his red eyes. He just looked down at his broken glasses, a furious look in his eyes.

- Do you know the fortune these cost ?

The female cop shot again, emptying her clip as the furious vampire was approching her, not even slowed down by the hits. Meanwhile, his friend didn't interviene, just holding up the wall. She didn't stand a chance, Harry decided to help her.

FLIPENDO !

It was one of the first spells he ever learnt but an efficient one also. The vamp got the full impact flying against the wall. Doing that had reveiled Harry. The werewolf reconising him.

- You !

Harry turned to the agent.

- I'd suggest running right now.

He did that while running . She joined him speaking in a phone:

- DANNY. GET THE FUCKING REINFORCEMENTS NOW!

Just as she said that, a black truck came in the street. From it came out a dozen of soldiers, handling rifles. They never stopped, just running away. He could hear gunshots behind him. They were engaging combat. They just kept running.

After a couple of turns they arrived next to the car Harry had pass earlier. The man inside it got out.

- Zoe are you OK ?

- This guy, I shot him in the head, he didn't die...

- Don't worry special branch will take care of him..

As the dark skinned man said that, police cars arrived in the zone. Police came out, some with heavy weapons. One officer came to them.

- I hear you guys found a rat's nest. The place is circlered. They're not going anywere.

The man called Danny talked to him.

- A team of special branch is already there, things should be smooth now. You're help is welcome.

The police officer took his radio.

- Alpha team, go to the rear entrance to help special branch. Bravo, Charlie, Delta team, go on the roofs and cover. Echo team, be ready to storm throug the main gate when I say so.

Harry manage to hear some confirmations through the radio.

- Zoe, who's the kid with you ?

- I don't know, he just showed up when this bastard tried to get me.

Would should Harry answer ? That he was a wizard kid, determined to get his archenemy who might be in that building? That he had used magic to save the woman nammed Zoe from a vampire and a werewolf ?

Before he could think of something, gunshots were heard and the radio went wild.

_- This is Alpha team, we are being shot, I repeat, we are being shot. It's ... It's special branch, they have turned on us... regroup.. regroup.. Jenkins.. behind you... . OH MY GOD! _

The rest was just horrifying screams and sounds of flesh being ripped appart.

- Alpha team... alpha team ? ... FUCK! You spooks, why did special branch attack my team ?

Harry could see the two spies were clueless. Harry knew, the special branch team wasn't human anymore.

- ECHO TEAM, CHARGE!

_Meanwhile ealsewhere in London._

_- Newsflash: We have reports of police having a confrontation in the docks. Info is low but they seem to be storming a wharehouse facilitie. Souds of heavy gunshots can be heard all around the district. One of our reporters is in a helicopter over the scene. Doug it's your turn._

_- Yes, as far as I can see from here, police forces are engaged in a firefight with ennemies dressed as police officers and.. yes it seems to be the special branch uniform.._

Dante turned off the radio on his bike. Seemed like something interesting was going on in the docks.

Things had just got significantly worse. Despite sending in heavily armed police officers inside the building, things had not got better but worse, far worse. Each time they sent someone in, they died. Not only that but the terrorists inside took their gear and turned it against the rest of their forces. If Danny wasn't rational, he would of thought that the ones fighting back, were the ones they sent in. But that couldn't be... right ?

They agreed with the police captain Johnson to stay put. They had contacted Pierce who said reinforcements were on the way. They were ordered to stay put and make sure nothing came out. Every one was tense.

Captain Jonhson took his radio.

- Bravo, Charlie, Delta, any sign of activitie ?

No answer came. Jonhson repeated his question. Still nothing. Now Danny was starting to be really worried.

- Any suggestion captain ?

He got weapons out of the truck and handed them to Zoe and him.

- If they come, let's be ready for these assholes.

Danny got his point and handled the MP-5 submachine gun. So did Zoe, they all got into a defensive circle, ready to conter attack.

Then it came. Law enforcement dressed terrorists came out of everywhere and started shooting at them. Thanks to the cover provided by the car, no one got hurt... so far. One thing you could say about these guys was that they werent very fast, or precise.

Danny let out a few controlled burst on them. Putting them down. Despite being able ti fight, Danny realised that they were outnumbered by far. The terrorist were coming out of everywhere not caring about the flying bullets.

Someone next to him got shot. He shriecked before dying instantly. He looked around him: Officers were fighting for their lives against the overwhelming masses but that was hardly doing any good. If reinforcements didn't show up soon. They would be no one left to save.

Harry was under his invisibilety cloak and was running around the streets. He knew the spies and police had no chance against the vampire and his ghouls and nor did he if he staid there. Retreat was the best option. At least, now, he knew his hunch was right, but the benifits of knowing that were rather limited.

He sudenly stopped. Police officer ghouls were blocking the street. Allthough they couldn't see him, going across them would be very hazardous. He had to find another way. All he needed was a safe spot, and he could get his broom out of it's bag and fly out of here.

- Where do you think you are going Mr Potter?

Harry turned. The vampire and the werewolf were on the other side of the street.

- Looks like your eating habits have finaly paid off. Making Potter reveal himself. I would have never imagined that.

How could they see him? Unless, the smell...

- Take that cloak off.It's no use against us.

Harry did it. If he had to confront them, the cloak would be useless. He grabed his wand and aimed at them.

- Ohh, I'm so scared. Hey Jack, look, the kid is going to use a spell on us !

So the vamp's name was Jack.. not very impressive.

Harry prononced and spell, and suddenly he saw a metal reflection before the ghouls fell, cut in two.

The vamp looked a bit surprised.

- Maybe we don't give that kid enough credit.

- You think ? What the hell did he just do?

Even Harry had no idea what just happened. He didn't have time to think about it that a bike's engine could be heard.

- What the ?

Suddenly came a red motorbike driven by a man clad in red. He had a gigantic sword in his right hand that had a skull with it's ribcage underneath. Two arm like bones formed a V from it.

The man who also had white hair smilled.

- Looks like I hit the jackpot.

He looked at Harry.

- Kid, If you want to live, I'd suggest hopping on. I don't think these people are very inclined on helping you.

The werewolf looked at this point furious. He advanced threatingly towards the biker.

- Just who do you think you are ?

- Tell your boss Dante is in town. And he's gonna clean it up from bastards like him.

Saying that, the mysterious man's bike's side panels opened up, reavealing a lot of weapons of all kinds. He put his sword back in and draw a sawn off shotgun.

- Sweet dreams.

He shot the werewolf, blowing him backwards ten meters away. Harry didn't need any more encouragement. He jumped on the bike.

- You don't think I'm gonna let you go.

As the vampire said that. A helicopter flew over them. It was a military one. A emblem could be seen on it. A shield with HELLSING written under it.

- I'm sure Al will be glad to teach you a lesson.

The red man turned his bike away and went on full throttle. As they were arriving on real streets, Harry noticed military type transports coming from everywhere. They had the same emblem as the chopper. One stopped 10 meters in front of them, them man name Dante didn't stop.

- Eh, guy in red...

He still went on.

- Tank, right in front of us...

Just as they were very closs to the thing, Dante pressed a button and fire came out of the pipes. Dante lifted the wheel and flew just over the APC before landing.

- They're good guys, but I don't wanna waste time explaining them the guns I've got. They'le take care of these bastards. By the way, I'm Dante, professional Daemonhunter. I was sent here to assist you.

- Eh, right..., who sent you ?

- Didn't ask.., the size of the briefcase with money was enough to buy my unconcern.

Harry didn't know who this guy was. But it was clear to him he wasn't a ennemy. He was however concerned about the fact that he didn't seem afraid of the vampire... or the prospect of fighting Voldemort. He didn't mention his name, but Harry understood Dante probably knew, even partialy about him.

That was it, Zoe thought. There was now way she would make it out of this alive. The police assieging them, they weren't terrorists. They were the ones they sent in there. Only, they came back changed, twisted..Was what hapened in Racoon City taking place here ? Was she going to end up as a zombie?

As she thought things were lost a miracle occured. A military APC came crashing through the crowd of zombies, and out of it, came some soldiers lead by a young woman. She wore a blue uniform with a shield emblem on it. She had middle lengh blond hair and, disturbingly, red eyes. That wasn't the most noticeble feature. The most noticeble one was the gigantic gun she was carrying. Some sort of sniping... cannon.

The men behind here had soldier uniforms that were green with the shield emblem on them. They also wore helmets and gaz masks that hid their faces.

The second they got out they opened fire on the things. The zombies never had time to react and just blew up under the numorous impacts. The battle was changing sides.

- Every one, take them down! Be carefull of the roof. There's no saying where the vampire is..

Vampire ? Did she say vampire ? Zoe was confused, but then realised, that man was bitting the whore's neck. Maybe that was why they never took him down, why the men sent against him turned into these thing. But still, this was way to weird. She'd have to ask Pierce if she made it out of here alive.

End of chapter for today.

One of Voldemort's goons got a name now. Jack, doesn't that ring a bell?

Next chapter will feature the assault by Hellsing, as well as the arrival in Hogwarts by the other wizards. Stay tuned.

Note: I had to modify the text. For some reason, the - before dialogue lines didn't show up on the page version. I had to correct that. Sorry for any confusion that might had caused.


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome ceremony

Sorry for the long wait. I'm in the middle of my revisions for the BAC but be still. I'm still using some of the little free time I have to continue this story. You'll notice that I've corrected the slight glitch in the dialogues that caused the – not to appear before some lines.

So, back to our story: MI-5 is surrounded by ghouls, Dante has found Harry and Hellsing is coming to the charge, but what about the other wizard apprentices… (bad suspenseful music).

CHAPTER 5: The welcoming ceremony.

As the young wizards came in the hall, Hermione made a few observations:

First, there weren't that many people. Probably due to the psychoses.

Secondly, a few new faces could be observer on the teacher's stand.

There were the traditional ones. Among them stood up Hagrid whom Hermione was glad to see. They smiled at each other. Slughorn was here too, being the first new teacher to last more than one year for a very long time. But the most surprising was McGonnagal who was sitting at Dumbledore's seat. So it was her who inherited of the job. Just as well Hermione thought.

The students all sat at their respective tables. Hermione could see that were all at list one third missing if not more. Some absences were easily noticeable such as Crabbe and Goyle, Malefoy's cronies. In fact, anyone with a direct link to the Deatheaters was missing. Humanity's loss…

She could see two new figures on the teacher's stand: A young green hared woman and quite short bold man that kind of looked like a gnome. They were chatting with the other teachers quite lively, as though the sinister atmosphere of the rest of England didn't touch them.

Once every one was in place, Professor McGonnagal rose and asked every one's attention.

- Hum hum. So, once more, Hogwarts is proud to open it's doors to those who wish to learn.

That first sentence was received by clapping from all the students.

- Thank you every one. It is hard to tell you my joy of being here today with all of you. After the tragic events of last year, our hopes for this school were at their lowest. For a moment, it was even thought our school would be forced to close down, but, the ministry has decided to maintain it open as a symbol of us not submitting to evil.

As you can see, I have been chosen to replace Dumbledore as headmaster this year. I think I can say for sure that it would of been an insult to his memory to close down his place. The administrating of this school was the greatest accomplishment of his life. I consider it the greatest honor but to continue his task.

She lifted to glass: " To Dumbledore!"

All the students repeated this before applauding once again.

- Now, to more joyful maters. I wish to introduce new personnel in Hogwarts.:

The new transformation teacher, professor Jansen.

The gnome like man rise with a smile greeted by the applause of every one.

- And the new defense against dark arts teacher: professor Horst.

The green hared woman rose applauded too.

_Back in London._

- Take that!

Victoria Ceras shot one of her oversized bullets on the group of ghouls surrounding them. It exploded in the middle of them literally disintegrating a dozen of them. The men with her started to shoot out with their silver bullet charged MP5s.

- Caution every one. There's no saying were the bloodsucker is.

She reloaded her rifle. She went towards the two MI-5 agents that were also shooting with MP5, although not loaded with silver bullets.

- Your boss asked mine to send help. We are experienced in dealing with that kind of threat.

The dark skinned man answered first:

- Thanks, I guess. Who the fuck are these guys ?

- You'd rather not know.

Her earphone ringed.

- _This is command APC, two individuals have just escape the scene on a red motor bike. Two male. One dressed in a red coat, possible Vamp, the other is a young man ID unknown._

Man in red coat. Did Alucard take on biking ?

- Is it Alucard ?

_- Negative. The individual has white hair. The chopper says it saw him using a sword against two other unidentified individuals. We have lost trace of them._

Strange…, well she didn't have time to think about that. She had a vamp to kill. She took another shot with her gun, blowing up special branch ghouls. They were no longer a problem.

The exterior of the warehouse was now safe. Hellsing had cleaned up the whole place, roofs included (Walter's idea of arming the choppers was definitely a brilliant one Ceras thought.). Now came the hard bit.

- Ok every one we all know it started inside. We need to be extra careful. Do you get that ?

They all answered: Yes mam.

And they stormed inside the warehouse. It was empty, and calm…too calm. She hated that. That meant an ambush was planned. She opened her senses, far superior to those of her squad. One of the few ups of being a vampire too she guessed.

She couldn't hear anything at all. That meant two things: Either whoever was stalking them was really silent. Either there was no one left. She couldn't hear, see, or even smell anything, but something felt wrong. Almost as if evil incarnated was concentrating here. It was getting intense. More and more in fact..

- EVERY ONE GET OUT!

She barely had a few seconds and grabbed two Hellsing soldiers before running out of the building. The others, seeing that something was wrong, followed her. It had been close, too close. The second they were out the warehouse exploded in some unholy energy, throwing them down on the street.

- Every one OK ?

There were a few positive answers, most of them still being dazed. She looked back and saw a green ray going up towards the sky. It made contact with the clouds, changing their shape.

- Now what ?

The clouds altered to take the shape of a giant snake. It hissed at them.

- Oh Shit! Fire at will, fire at will!

There came a shooting frenzy, as well from Hellsing troops as for the surviving police force. The shots just went through the thing without affecting it. The radio crackled:

_- Permission to use sidewinders Colonel._

_- Denied pilot. It's not real. Cease fire immediately. _

The soldiers obeyed, but still stared at the snake. It just kept hissing and moving.

Not a threat.

- We're gonna have one hell of a time covering that one.

Her radio crackled again:

_- Ceras, this is Schaffer, Baroness Hellsing gave us the order to evacuate survivors to Thames Building. The Round table has being advanced and they need to know what exactly happened._

- Got it Colonel. I'm bringing them back.

After some cycling through the streets of London, Dante finally arrived back at Ashim's. He parked in front of the small garage Ashim rented him and took off the bike.

- OK kid, this is the destination.

The kid Harry was looking at him with a mixture of awe and caution. Reassuring him was the first priority.

- Time for presentations I guess. I'm Dante, Devil Hunter. Owner of Devils Never Cry. I was hired to protect you and help you.

- Devil hunter ?

- Yes, Devil, as in these ugly thing with horns, claws and homicidal tendencies. My job is to kick their ass. I also do ghosts, monsters, and, in this case, lunatics with supernatural powers.

Dante had strategically omitted one thing. He was also half devil himself. But the last thing he wanted right now was to spook the kid with that. He already had enough reasons to be suspicious like that.

- How do I know I can trust you.

- Well for one thing, if I wanted you dead, it would of been you I discharged my shotgun on if that was the plan. Not that punkass. That usually shows I'm not your enemy.

That seemed to more or less work.

- Just let my time to put my bike away, and I'll give you the detailed version of the reasons of my presence over a glass of beer. You're 18 right ?

- Yeah..

Dante put his bike in the small garage before heading with the kid towards the pub. Just as they came in, they were greeted by Ashim who was cleaning the bar that had probably just shut.

- That was quick Dante. Thought you were out all night.

- That was the plan. Until I heard the radio. Felt like I should go in. Found him there.

- You mean the terrorist there were in fact…

- Yep, part of the crew of the asshole whose making all that shit in England. Care to serve us a beer ?

- Sorry, it's to late at night. I'm not allowed to serve to clients anymore.

- Damn! Well forget it. Can I at least have or coke or something.

- There, take it. On the house.

- Want one too kid ?

He nodded as a confirmation. Ashim went and brought them two glasses. Dante told him:

- One piece of advice, don't listen to what we're saying, you wouldn't understand half of it and the other half would scare you.

- Enzo warned me about that. You tend to do weird stuff.

He left them to their drinks and conversation.

- So, you were hired to help me that is.

- Yup…

- And who hired you ?

- Didn't bother to present himself. He just showed the money and explained the plot. Seemed fun so I went in.

- And you're not the slightest bit worried that it's a trap.

- Crossed my mind. If it is, he did a very stupid mistake. The last guys who tried to trap would whish they hadn't, would they be still alive that is.

- You seem confident. Do you even know who Voldemort is ?

- Just a punk compared to the guy's I've already faced. One shot and he's down.

- You really think you will get him that easily. He's very powerful, and invincible with all his Horcruxes…

- Yeah these. He told me about them. Told me where to find them so I could wreck them.

He looked surprised and glad by what he heard.

- You mean..

- Yes. We're going to blast them one by one, then kill that dofus….

Dante took a sip of his drink.

- Drink while it's still fresh.

End of chapter for today.

Next episode: The round table.. Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 6: The Round Table

Chapter 6 : The round table.

Thames Building, London 

There was a lot of activity around Thames Building. MI5 HQ was receiving the highest placed people in the defence of Her Majesty. VIP cars dropped their important personnel while armoured carriers dropped squads of soldiers from special branch. They promptly evacuated civilians from the streets and started fortifying their position. Snipers occupied the roof of the building and were posted at different windows. Every person that came in was double checked. Even high ranking soldiers, even MI5 personnel, even her, Baroness Integria Wingates Hellsing. She could guess Pierce didn't plan on having a disaster similar to the last Round Table where two vampires: the Valentine brothers and their ghoul minions had nearly exterminated them. Strangely enough, Pierce was one of the few who didn't blame her for it. He understood the idea of a dangerous foe. He was simply taking no chances. Two heavily armed troopers escorted her to the entrance of the building. They then let her go through the glass entrance where two others troopers took charge of her. Then a blond man in his thirties received her.

- Baroness, the meeting starts soon, please follow me.

xxxxxxx

Adam escorted the baroness to her chair before taking his own. He was one of the few invited to the gathering, with Zoe, Danny, Chambers (the surviving police officer) and Ruth. They were here to provide data to the meeting, no more. Once every one was seated, Pierce rose and started speaking.

- Well, once again our country is in a dire crisis and it is apparently up to us to clean this mess up.

Pierce's relatively blunt way of putting things up was in contrast with the seriousness of the situation.

- So, this is how our little story goes: Many countries, England most of them all, have been sustaining attacks from a mysterious foe with an unknown agenda. Normally, such an affair would be the job of the secret services, but recent events, and I am by that referring to the situation at Eastside, have shown us that a more frightening foe than a mere terrorist cell is behind the bloodshed.

He had everyone's attention, presenting the facts as they were. Oliver Mace, chief of the Joint Intelligence Comity, was the first to ask questions:

- I would rather like to know what exactly happened there.

- In time. Now our little story involves several fascinating caracters.

The wall behind Pierce opened to reveal a screen. A picture of an 40 ish black haired man appeared on the screen.

- First of all, we have Dereck Hassing: smuggler. He was the one who informed us about his rather unusual clients he had. He smuggled what he described as an oversized spider. During transportation it escape and wrecked havoc before being put down. His clients were furious and killed one of his men, that's what made him come to us. He is so far the only real information we had on our foes. They seem good at concealing themselves and in intimidation.

Then the screen went to show to sketches of two men. Adam remembered them as the two individuals Hassing had described. He also knew Zoe had encountered them.

- Before we proceed, are these people clarified for the nature of the information we are about to disclose ?

It was Hellsing who asked that, a very stern look on her face.

- Yes baroness, they are. Anyway, they already saw enough so hiding the truth wont be of much use. Danny, Ruth, Zoe, Commander Chambers what I am about to tell you is absolutely confidential. Understood ?

They all shock their heads to signal they had understood.

- Very well, I'll be brief, Vampires, demons, zombies and all those niceties exist, and not just in movies. They are real and our job, amongst others is to hide that and keep it under control. Baroness Hellsing is the leading of an organisation charged with neutralising vampires. Like the one you met Zoe. By the way, I wish to thank her for her fast intervention. It saved my agents life.

The baroness let a small smile show on her face for a split second. It almost creeped out Adam out. Despite being beautiful, she was scary.

- Now, these two characters are not yet identified but a few facts have been established. The thinner one is a vampire, as my agent saw him feed on another woman. That's when the situation got bad. He has proved resistant to conventional weaponry which tends to confirm the speculation. We suppose he is the one that changed the special branch soldiers into ghouls. We know that the police officers on the roofs were taken down by him.

Chamber's face lost its colour. He was probably imagining the gruesome fate of his men.

- The second one is yet to be identified but he is confirmed to be of supernatural nature since one of Hellsing Foundation's choppers reported him taken a point blank shot from a sawn shotgun. This shot was fired by our third character, the only person we have identified so far.

The screen now showed the photo of that man in a red coat with white hair. The photo showed him wielding two guns and shooting unseen foes. A huge sword was strapped on his back.

- Our man here is known as Tony Redgrave, alias Dante. His official job description is private investigator, but officiously, he is a auto proclaimed demonhunter. If you look at your files, you will see he was involved in numerous incidents of supernatural nature. The tower in New York, the Mallet Island castle, the Tokyo cults conflicts. Let's put it simply, when shit hits the fans, he's highly likely to be around. The usual way of hiring him is through a contact named Enzo Ferino. He arrived by transcontinental ferry yesterday.

Once again, Oliver Mace interrupted the presentation:

- MI6 has on several occasions hired his services as a mercenary during the 80ths. He's usually quite efficient.

Pierce nodded.

- Thank you Mace.

The remark had a sarcastic tone. It was no secret him and Mace did not like each other. They often came into conflict through their agencies.

- Is he of supernatural nature too ?

- That we do not know for sure. There is speculation due to his over-average abilities but he corresponds to none of the usual types known. Not a vampire, nor werewolf. He does not seem either to have regular contact with the wizard community so we can more or less rule that out.

- Are you sure he is not vampire ? After all, his look and dressing tastes do remind of someone…

Adam wasn't sure to understand what Mace had implied here. The baroness expression seemed to go annoyed for a brief moment before returning to normal.

- Anyhow, after showing the cast, let's go to the script.

The screen now showed the map of the area around the warehouse. Dots represented different people. Purple for MI5, blue for police, dark blue for special branch, black for hostiles, red for Redgrave and green for the last person.

- Firstly my two agents arrive at the place. Zoe goes to recon while Danny stays in the car. She goes to investigate and finds the vamp having his meal while his friend watched, is that correct Zoe ?

She nodded, still a bit uneasy.

- So then she tries to neutralise the foe with her handgun. Rounds hit but no real damage takes place. She is about to be charged but then, someone, a young man about 18-19 comes and shoots some unknown projectile that stuns the two foes. They retreat calling reinforcements and special branch comes in. They never stood a chance against the vampire who made them his minions that he then sends back. Commander Chambers and his men arrive and form a defensive perimeter around the building. Ghouls attack and a firefight opens. Teams on roofs are taken out by the vampire and his colleague. Meanwhile, our young man disappears mysteriously without trace. Then our man in red appears on the scene shooting and slicing ghouls before shooting our not vampire foe and leaving with the young man on his motorcycle. Hellsing was unsuccessful in intercepting him.

The screen displayed the robot portrait of a young man in his late teens. He had big glasses scruffy medium hair and, most noticeable feature, a lightning shaped scar.

- This, is the last character of our story. So far Identification has been unsuccessful, but I don't think there are that many kids with lightning shaped scars around. Unless it's the latest fashion in the youth pop culture. Zoe, you maintain he and the two hostiles knew each other.

- Well, the strong one recognised him. They seemed even to consider him as a priority target.

- We can agree, anyone important enough to attract the attention of hostiles and a demon hunter is worth looking into. So that concludes the presentation. Now, the big question, what do we do about it ?

xxxxxxxx

Dante was showing files to Harry, they were illustrations of different artefacts. He recognized some of them: Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's ring, the diary. There was also one of a snake he supposed being Nagini. Some of them showed the word destroyed. The diary and the ring.

The fact that he had these files showed that he had inside knowledge of the wirzarding world. Harry wondered who had given him all this information and how desperate he was to call in a muggle. He had broken one of the most important wizarding laws by doing so. The other part that left him wondering was how he could talk about it so casually. The only experience of Harry had of muggles knowing about magic were the Dursleys who were very wary of it up to the point of banishing the word from the conversations. Despite the fact that they were hardly a reference as far as humans were concerned, Harry did expect most muggles to speak of it in a weird way if they knew. Yet, that man was talking about it like it were something as natural as cars and TVs. Harry guessed the man wasn't new in all that.

- What is it you do again ?

He just looked at him casually and answered:

- I whack demons. I shoot them, I kick them and slice and dice them. I also extend into any psychotic supernatural creature, undead, and maniacs with too much power and not enough hobbies. That includes Voldo here.

He was also the first man Harry heard mentioning Voldemort without fear or even the trace of a shudder. Either, he knew almost nothing about Voldemort, or else he was greatly overestimating himself. That or it was just Lockhart type bravado. Then again, he had slain a bunch of ghouls and shot a werewolf, at least he wasn't a phony.

- Right, you do realise Voldemort, even without the Horcruxes, is extremely powerful.

- He's just human. One bullet in the head and he's toast.

- One aveda kedabra and we're down.

- I'm quicker. He's not Neo, he can't dodge bullets or anything.

Ok, the, guy was just plain nuts. Suggesting a suicidal attack on Voldemort just confirmed that. But then, didn't Harry have in mind to confront Voldemort alone? Yes, it was more in the rush than a rational decision, but, he still hadn't changed his mind. Maybe they weren't that different.

- Do you at least have a plan to do that ?

- As a matter of fact, I have one. Knowing were he hid his toys gives us initiative. The idea is to wreck them all before he realises what's going on. Speed will be the key. Once he knows we're after them, he'll probably hide them elsewhere. Two are down, the diary and the ring, which leaves us five more. The snake always being with him, that leaves us three strike points…

- Four you mean..

- Duh, don't they teach you maths at wizard school ? 6-2-13. Six Horcruxes…

- Seven..

Dante looked surprised for a second there. He obviously thought there were only six.

- Are you sure. I was told there were six.

- Your informant is either misinformed or lying to you. There are seven of them. Well five now.

Dante looked annoyed now.

- I knew that was too good to be true. I should have learned by now. Clients with briefcases full of money are always trouble.

- So, what do we do? This might be a trap.

- As I always do: walk right into it. He will regret it if it were a trap. If you knew the number of clients I had who tried to screw me….

- That's… good to know…

Suddenly, Harry realised who Dante reminded him of: not Lockhart, but Fred and George Weasley. He showed the same recklessness.

- Anyway, if there's a trap, might find Voldo there…

xxxxxxx

Not much action in this one. Sorry It took so long but I had writer block. Used my imagination on other stories meanwhile. Hope you're not mad at me. I'll be quicker now, promise.


End file.
